


Speak Now

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Blaine and Kurt's wedding day fast approaching, will Sam finally confess his feelings to Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back I saw a tumblr prompt that asked for Blam based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." This is my humble try at filling it.  
> Lyrics are from Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" which I do not own. Nor do I own Glee or any of the characters depicted within.

Sam glanced around the restaurant, watching his friends celebrate the upcoming marriage of Blaine and Kurt.  They were the fairy tale, perfect romance.  They belonged together.  At least, that's what everyone kept telling him. 

Never mind the fact that Sam was Blaine's best friend and had been for the past five years.  Just ignore the fact that Blaine was making zero decisions about this wedding and letting Kurt do whatever he wanted.  Not to mention, Blaine was giving up his career to move to Paris with Kurt for the next two years.  Vogue had offered Kurt some kind of job that had to do with fashion in France.  Honestly, Sam hadn't been paying that much attention.  He'd been too busy watching Blaine's face fall as he realized he would have to give up the Broadway show he'd just been cast in.  Granted he wasn't the lead, but he did have speaking parts as well as a solo in one of the numbers.  He'd been so excited when he told Sam about it, but the moment Kurt told Blaine about Paris, the man had simply called the show to explain why he was dropping out.  Kurt hadn't even offered to let Blaine stay.  It was like since they'd gotten back together four years ago, Kurt wouldn't let Blaine out of his sight.  And yeah, Blaine had screwed up, but hadn't he earned Kurt's trust back yet?

"Are you ever going to tell him?"  Sam jumped as Kitty spoke.

"Tell who what?" Sam asked, playing the dumb blonde routine he'd perfected since moving to New York with his best friend.  Kitty, however, merely raised an eyebrow and waited for Sam's response.

"I...I've been meaning to.  I...this whole thing just snuck up on me a lot faster than I expected," Sam admitted.

"Well considering the wedding is next week, you've put it off long enough," the former cheerleader said. "Now, pull him outside.  I'll make sure Hummel is distracted."

Sam nodded as Kitty pushed him toward his best friend.  Sam paused for a moment to take Blaine in.  He was wearing a suit, bowtie firmly fixed into place, hair perfectly in order.  After all, nothing could be out of place for Kurt.  Never mind the fact that Blaine looked better when he woke up in the morning than most people did after hours of primping. Sam started to turn away.  This was a bad idea.

"Sam!" Blaine called.  The blonde was forced to make his way to Blaine's side.  "Where have you been all night?  Did you already pick your bridesmaid or groomsman?" 

"I'm not Puckerman, dude. "  The duo laughed as they glanced toward Puck who was currently dancing with Mercedes.  Sam's face fell after a moment.

"Sam, are you okay?  I know we haven't had a lot of hang out time lately.  But I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"  Blaine's eyes stared into Sam's, reassuring him.

Sam finally gave in to his emotions. "I'm not okay, man.  Listen can we talk?  Outside."

Blaine immediately began nodding, "Of course, man.  Anything for you." 

They made their way out of the restaurant and onto the street.  Sam stood there in silence, trying to find the words.

"Sam?" Blaine asked.  His face took on a more panicked look at Sam's continued silence. "It's fine.  Whatever it is, we can work it out. Just like when you came out as bi, right?  We were there for each other then."

Sam smiled at the memory. "Yeah, yeah we were."  He took a deep breath.  "So, here's the deal.  I know you think Kurt's like your soul mate or whatever.  But, dude, I'm the one who's been there for everything.  When you two broke up and you almost left, I got you to stay at McKinley. When you studied all night for your dance midterm, I made sure you made it on time. The night before your first Broadway audition, I was the one who ran lines with you. I'm...I'm always there..."

"What are you saying, Sam?" Blaine asked, his eyes growing into saucers.

"I'm saying..." One more deep breath.  "Call this wedding off.  Be with me.  I love you, Blaine.  I love you when you look perfect like right now.  Whether you forget to gel your hair in the morning, bow-tie or not, even when you break down, I love you Blaine Anderson."  With that the blonde pressed his lips to Blaine's.  For a brief perfect moment, Blaine responded moving his lips against Sam's, even deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"We can't do this, Sam.  I can't..."Blaine touched his forehead against Sam's, his hand rubbing the back of the blonde's neck.  "I've all ready hurt Kurt once.  I won't do it again.  I'm...I'm sorry, Sammy."  With that Blaine turned and ran back to the building.  Kurt walked into view a moment later.

Sam immediately lowered his head, "Kurt, I'm..I'm sorry.  I had to-"

"I think," the porcelain boy said, icily, "it would be best if you weren't at the wedding.  Cooper can take your spot in the wedding party."  Kurt smiled smugly at Sam, "Clearly Blaine has chosen.  Don't make it harder on him.  Leave him alone, Sam."

Sam covered his devastation quickly.  "Of course, yeah.  I'm...for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Kurt."

"You should be.  You never had a chance, Sam.  Blaine is mine, always has been, always will be."  Kurt stalked back into the building and Sam headed home.

+++++

Five nights later, Sam fumbled for his phone, staring blearily at his best friend's name.  He'd respected Kurt's wishes and hadn't called Blaine once since the party.  He thought about hanging up, but..this was Blaine and it was the night of his bachelor party.  He could need help.  Sam sighed heavily before answering.

"Blaine, you ok?" Sam said, rousing himself to wakefulness.

"Oh, I am so good," Blaine slurred happily.

Sam smiled in spite of himself.  A drunk Blaine was hysterical.

"Bachelor party going well I take it?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It' d be away more fun if you were here."  Blaine trailed off for a minute, "Oh yeah, that's why I called.  They played a song that reminded me of you, Sammy.  It made miss you, Sam I am."

Blaine must be really trashed.  He only pulled out the rhyming after tequila shots.

"I miss you too, Blaine." Sam closed his eyes, listening to the other man breathe.

"Wanna know what song it was?"  Blaine slurred after a moment.

Sam hesitated for a split second before speaking, "Sure, Blaine."  He learned long ago that a drunk Blaine was a talkative Blaine.

"I Love the Way You Love Me.  Someone was singing karaoke and they did that one."

Silence hung in the air.  Finally, Sam gathered his wits enough to speak.

"You mean because it's an older country song, right? That's all.  Right Blaine?"

"No, Sammy," and Blaine's voice took a slightly softer turn.  "It made me think of all the things we do for each other."  Blaine's voice sounded huskier, as if he was trying not to cry.  "You know I love you too, Sam."

"Blaine, you've been drinking and I-"

"I don't mean as a buddy or bro or whatever, but...the thing is, I love Kurt too. And we're Klaine, you know. We've always been endgame.  You...you weren't supposed to love me back, that's...you were supposed to be the mostly straight friend that was cool with me being a dude who liked dudes. You're...you're my Blonde Chameleon. "

"These aren't new feelings, are they Blaine?"

"No.  I knew when you kissed me, but...Sam, I can't leave Kurt.  He's the fairy tale.  He's everything I'm supposed to want.  We're supposed to be the couple that makes it.  But I...I had to say it once, even if I had to be drunk...ish to admit it."  Blaine's voice was much less slurred than it had been at the beginning.  "I'm in love with you, Sam Evans."

Sam felt his whole body lighten for one minute.

"I'm in love with you too, Blaine."

"But, I can't...hurt Kurt again.  I'm so sorry, Sammy. I almost wish I could, but he's too good for me to hurt again.  I miss you."

"Miss you too, man."

"Maybe after Paris, when we're back-" Blaine started to ask.

"We'll hang out, for sure." Tears pricked Sam's eyes.  There was no way Kurt would let him...them.  But Blaine didn't need to know that.  "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye Sammy."

The blonde hung up and punched his pillow angrily before letting himself cry.

+++++++

Sam darted through the side door of the building as soon as Santana waved him through.

"You're so lucky I owe you, Trouty," the woman said. 

"I know, Santana," the man assured her, "and thanks."

"Hey, just keep the fact that I'm a secret romantic quiet.  Blaine's room is that way.  I'll try to make sure Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes don't see you."  The woman turned towards the voice of a screeching Kurt who was yelling at Tina for being late. "Go."

Sam darted down the hallway Santana had indicated.  He made it all of two feet before he heard his name.

"Sam!  What are you doing here?" Cooper said.

"Hey Coop.  I, uh, I just came to give my best wishes to Blaine."

The actor narrowed his eyes at the blonde.  "Yeah, right.  You do know Kurt made me swear I'd keep you away from him.  Something about you confusing Blaine before the wedding."

Sam hung his head.  "Yeah, I...I may have told Blaine how I felt and Kurt overheard it.  But Blaine shut me down...at first."

"At first?  You think he's changed his mind about the perfect Mr. Hummel?"

"No...not exactly.  He...he called me during his bachelor party a few nights ago."

Cooper's eyebrows raised to his hairline as Sam relayed what had happened over the phone.

"I know he loves Kurt, Cooper, but...he's _in_ love with me."

Cooper looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, I'll get you in to see him.  But we'll have to be careful.  Kurt put all of the old Glee club members and Mr. Schue on Sam watch.  He convinced everyone that you were being crazy, like in the old days."

"Oh, you mean the whole pretending I had a twin thing."

"A variation on that, yeah," Cooper confirmed.  "If any of those guys see you..."

"They'll haul me out of here.  I got it."

Cooper started leading Sam down the hallway and around to Blaine's dressing room.  Kurt had rented a small theater for the nuptials and his room was on one side of the stage while Blaine's was on the other with a few guards in the middle to prevent the grooms from seeing each other.   

Cooper glanced to his brother's room and sighed.  There was no way they were going to be able to make it past Puck, Artie, and Mr. Schue.  He turned back to the blonde.

"I don't see a way through and the ceremony is going to start any minute," he glanced worriedly toward the door again.  Then, his face cleared.  "How do you feel about grand romantic gestures?"

Sam's eyes grew large and slightly fearful.

+++++++

Blaine adjusted his bow tie for the twentieth time.

"Keep it together, Anderson.  You can do this."  Honestly, in the dressing room it felt like he was just getting ready to play yet another role.  Husband to Kurt Hummel, it was the part he was born for.  Wasn't it?

Blaine shook his head to clear the thoughts.  It had to be.  Being Mr. Anderson-Hummel (or was it Hummel-Anderson) was his dream since he was a senior in high school.  Kurt was it.  With him, Blaine's life would be perfect.  Yeah, he was giving up a few things....like his career and the ability to ever go see a superhero movie in theaters again, but he gained Kurt.  That was more important.  He'd been picturing this day since his sophomore year.  He closed his eyes and imagined himself standing on one side of the stage coming out to greet Kurt as the strains of Come What May echoed through the building.  The problem of course came when Blaine's overactive and entirely unhelpful imagination turned the face of Blaine's groom into a much blonder and more muscled body.

Blaine jerked his eyes back open.  "No, not today."  His daydreams had been getting away from him more and more, especially since that kiss.  And his slightly drunken phone call to Sam that he would never admit to. 

He loved Kurt and he'd made a commitment to him and Blaine was going to honor that, no matter what.  Kurt would be loved and Blaine would be with him always, just like he promised.  Sam would get over him. 

Besides, Sam probably didn't love him anyway.  Sam was just lonely and going to miss Blaine.  They'd been inseparable since high school and now he was moving away.  After all, Sam hadn't cared to show up the rest of the week.  Either that or he'd been so hurt, he couldn't be around Blaine.  He began to worry about his best friend again.  He couldn't be too bad though.  After all he had answered the phone the other night. Finally Blaine decided to send Ryder and Jake to check on Sam after the reception tonight.  They'd be able to keep him from getting too sad and remind him he had other friends. With that decided, Blaine checked his bow tie again, just as the door opened.

"You're a knockout, baby bro," Cooper said, entering the room.  He rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders and met his brother's eyes in the mirror.  "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Of course it is, Coop.  Kurt's always been it for me."

Cooper narrowed his eyes, studying his brother's face.  "Okay.  Hey just so you know, Sam said to tell you he's sorry he hasn't been around.  Kurt forbade him from attending today."

"Kurt did what?" Blaine whirled around to face his brother.

"He apparently saw Sam's confession during the pre-wedding party last week and told Sam to stay away from you.  And then, just in case he changed his mind, Kurt informed all of the wedding party that Sam was trying to sabotage the wedding and if we see him, we're to throw him out."

"What?" Blaine ran his hands over his gelled hair.  "But Kurt knows I've been worried about Sam.  I thought it was just too hard on Sam to be here after..."

"After he poured his heart out to you?  Yeah, I think that was what you were supposed to think," Cooper said.

Blaine could kick himself.  Since when did Sam ever put his feelings over his friends.  Blaine shook his head.  Why would Kurt do that?  He had to know it would upset Blaine...

"Kurt wouldn't be cruel.  He's...he's not like that."

"I'm not saying Kurt's a bad guy, Blaine.  I'm just saying, maybe, he was trying not to lose you."  Cooper put his arm back onto Blaine's shoulder.  "Does he have a reason to worry about it, Blaine?"

Before Blaine could answer, Artie's voice came through the door.

"It's time for the best man and grooms."

"We better go," Blaine said robotically, going to the door.  "Kurt hates to be kept waiting."

The strains of 'Come What May' began as Cooper muttered, "Good luck, Sam."

++++

Sam stared up from the corner of the orchestra pit as Blaine and Kurt entered the stage.   Once the chords of Come What May faded, the officiate started to speak and Sam began to strum the guitar Cooper had handed him.

Blaine and Kurt glanced around surreptitiously looking for where the sound was coming from.

The officiate simply continued, "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  Before he could continue, Sam made his way onto the stage and began to sing.

_"I am not the kind of guy_  
 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
 _But you are not the kind of boy_  
 _Who should be marrying the wrong man,"_

Sam eyes locked onto Blaine as he continued,

_"So, don’t say "Yes", run away now,_  
 _I’ll meet you when you’re out of here at the back door._  
 _Don’t wait or say a single vow,_  
 _You need to hear me out,_  
 _And they said, "Speak now"."_

Sam finally glanced over at Kurt whose face was red with anger and embarrassment.  "I told you he made his choice."

"I know, Kurt.  And I'm sorry, but, I have to try.  Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm in love with you.  And I know you love me too.  Kurt is an amazing person, but that doesn't mean he's perfect for you.  I know for a fact he'll never be able to quote the Avengers with you or make you laugh until you cry at his impressions.   Yes, he'll take care of you when you're sick and make sure you eat right.  But would he give up everything to make you happy?  Because I would and if you tell me right now that life with him is what will actually make you happiest, I'll leave."

Blaine stared at him, unmoving.

"But if you can't, if somewhere deep inside you know you belong with me, then don't marry Kurt."

Blaine turned back to Kurt, tears in his eyes.  "You've...you've been my dream for so long, Kurt," the man said quietly.

Kurt pulled back.  "Blaine, do you love him? Look at me.  Are you in love with Sam?"

"It's not that simple, Kurt," Blaine said brokenly.  Kurt grabbed him by the arm and hauled him offstage.

"Are you even in love with me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, Kurt." Blaine said automatically.

"No, Blaine, are you in love with me?"

Blaine met Kurt's eyes apologetically.  "You're Kurt.  I...being in love with you was so natural when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore," Kurt said, voice breaking.

"I made a commitment to you, Kurt, and I want to keep that commitment."

Tears slipped down Kurt's cheeks, "B ut not because you love me.  Then why?"

Blaine stayed silent.  Kurt traced a hand over his groom's cheek.  "Why, Blaine?"

"I...I couldn't hurt you again. Not like that."

"I'm a big boy, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's chin up so he could meet his eyes.  "You don't owe me anything.  And even if you did...I wouldn't want it like this."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I know.  Now, back to my first question, do you love Sam?"

Blaine nodded helplessly.  After a moment, Kurt sighed thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry too, Blaine.  I...I've known something wasn't right for awhile.  I thought it was just the move." Kurt shook his head.  "What an idiot I am.  I...I can't talk to you for awhile, Blaine.  Don't call me or email me or send me things.  Just...goodbye, Blaine." Kurt turned and hurried offstage and back to the dressing room as Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina hurried after him. 

Blaine turned back to the stage to find it devoid of Sam.

"I believe the song says to meet at the back door," Cooper offered helpfully coming up beside his brother.  Blaine hesitated seeing Burt Hummel making his way up.  "I've got this. The hard parts over, Blaine.  Go get your man."

Blaine grinned at his brother and began pulling off his bow tie and opening the top few buttons on his shirt as he ran for the back door of the theater.  He pushed it open and there stood Sam, hair gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

The man smiled brightly at Blaine as the shorter man bounded over.  He pulled Sam's lips to his and finally kissed him the way he'd wanted to since the party.

"I love you, Sam Evans."  His brown eyes locked onto Sam's green ones.

"I love you too, Blaine" 

The two just grinned stupidly at each other for a minute before cracking up.

"I can't believe that just happened," the blonde admitted.

"Me neither. You just sang Taylor Swift to get me to run away from my wedding."

"Hey, it worked," Sam defended.

"Only cause I'm a sap."

"And now, you're my sap."  Sam kissed Blaine again. 

"All yours," Blaine agreed taking Sam's hand as they began to walk down the sidewalk.  "So know anyone who needs a roommate?  I'm thinking I better move my stuff out before Kurt goes on his vindictive streak and burns it all."

Sam grinned brightly.  "As a matter of fact, I have plenty of room."

"Sam, you live in a one bedroom apartment," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Would that be a problem?  I promise not to hog the covers too much."

Blaine smiled at his best friend...boyfriend...they'd decide on a label later. "I think we can make it work then."

"Besides it would be silly to live apart when I plan on marrying you within the next couple of months," Sam said offhandedly.

"What?"

"I want to put a ring on it before someone tries to steal you away."

"Shouldn't we at least go on a date first?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

"Dude, what do you think we've been doing for the past four years?"

"Hanging out?"

Sam pulled Blaine to a stop."And what would we do differently when dating?"

Blaine thought about it briefly. "Nothing," he conceded.

"So why wait?  We were roommates during college.  I already know all your bad habits and you know all of mine. "

"True," Blaine admitted.

"So, what do you say Blaine?  Will you be the Iron Man to my Cap?  The Cyclops to my Wolverine?"

"Hey I thought I was Wolverine!" Blaine interrupted.

"You're ruining my romantic proposal, dude," Sam said, in faux annoyance.

"I promise to be the Nightbird to your Blonde Chameleon, forever," Blaine said, pulling Sam to him and kissing him.  "I'm never going to get tired of that."

"Me either." The couple grinned at each other and continued walking away from the theater, hand in hand.

Blaine squeezed his fiance's hand and said,"But I'm still totally Wolverine." 


End file.
